


But Nobody Came

by BlackDragonCake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Atem and Yugi mentioned kinda, Poor Yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonCake/pseuds/BlackDragonCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hip-Hop Harry fam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Nobody Came

"When I say 'hip hop,' you say 'Harry,' 'hip ho-"

"No," Yusei cut Yuya off mid lyric. Yuya sat down dejectedly, looking around the room for one of the other protaganists to back him, but no one said anything. Feeling unaccepted, unloved, and unaprecciated, Yuya got out of his seat and left the room.

Somewhere in the back of the room, Yuma quietly whispers 'Harry,' knowing how Yuya feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? This wasnt proof read theres probs lots o errors


End file.
